The overall goal of this project is to establish zebrafish as a faster and relevant model to study multigenerational and epigenetic consequences of developmental exposure to environmental toxicants. Because of their rapid development, fecundity and relatively lower culture cost, fish are a uniquely suited but underutilized model to study multi- and trans-generational, epigenetic effects of environmental contaminant exposure. Effects of benzo[a]pyrene an environmentally relevant carcinogenic and endocrine disrupting compound that causes multigenerational effects in mammals will be the focus of this study. Polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs), like BaP, are implicated in preterm deliveries, low birth weights, and childhood cancers in offspring of exposed mothers. However, a significant knowledge gap exists in the molecular mechanisms for reproductive, developmental and multi/trans-generational effects associated with these environmental exposures. We hypothesize that parental exposure to BaP will adversely affect reproduction, alter gene specific and global methylation status, and cause quantifiable pathologies. Importantly, we expect that these effects could be preserved in subsequent F1, F2 and F3 generations. With our experimental plan we expect to identify new pathways altered by BaP exposure and assess critical time periods, tissue specificities, and sex dependence for epigenetic changes. Most importantly we will validate the zebrafish model and identify critical biomarkers that will be able to be used to further screen other chemicals for the fetal basis of adult disease and multigenerational toxic effects.